Closest Call
by KGiraffe
Summary: (John Reese Whump!) John Reese is shot and in critical condition, accompanied by his boss, Harold Finch. He is ready to say goodbye but Finch isn't ready for him to let go just yet. In John's weakened state, he sees someone who he's missed for a long time now- Her voice is something he would never forget. Will he finally let go and let the darkness take him or live on?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest-although, i do wish i own John Reese.**

 **Feel free to critique my writing, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Filled will angst and hurt:) I couldn't resist.**

 **-K**

 **\- Closest Call -**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Harold…." John said in a low voice, looking into his boss's eyes with pain.

"John… I- I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault..."

John shifts his body slightly against the payphone in efforts to relieve the burning pain that is stabbing his chest, reminding him constantly of what is to come- and john knew it all too well.

"I'm the one who put you here in the first place…let's get you own of here." he tries to pull john upwards but he doesn't budge. John shakes his head.

"John?"

"Harold, thank you. I got a second chance at life. You were there when no one else. In that subway train, i believed there was no way out… U-until I met you. You gave me a purpose. " John's whole body shook as he tried forming the words. It was getting harder to stay awake now, and John didn't have much time left and he knew…. he wasn't going to survive this time but he was okay with that.

Harold was frozen, at a loss of words. What could he do to save his friend? His co-worker?

He felt tears sting his eyes, something he would have never expected to happen when this time came- but it did. It was unlike himself to show much emotion at all, but he started crying at the foreseeable death of his friend.

John was no stranger to death- he faced it every time he awoke, not sure if he was going to come home at the end of the day. He came close many times, some very close times, and sometimes when he wished it, and other times it wasn't him that was facing death but his friends or his love. Jessica- oh did he love Jessica- and miss her too….and Joss. The world needed more people like her. Ever since she was murdered, he hasn't been the same. He dragged her into this mess, which ended up getting her killed. His entire life was surrounded by death- no matter where he went. Sometimes he wondered if he had died that day in Ordos, maybe everything would be better? But if he had died, Harold wouldn't have gotten his help.-and turns out, he needed Harold's help as well.

Harold was standing now frantically dialing on his phone and his lips formed words john couldn't quite understand, now that his hearing was failing. John held up a shaky hand, blinking as it wavered in and out of focus. His hand fell back to his abdomen, but he didn't put it back over the wound. There was no use, He was going to die-actually die this time and he knew this day was coming as much as Harold did. He recalled the time when he first met his eccentric boss. _"Sooner or later, we'll probably wind up dead- actually dead this time."_ They risked both of their lives to save the world. The Machine, Samaritan and the numbers.

The time was getting closer now, Harold had called someone for help. John was painfully lifted into a car. He was in and out the entire car ride like a flowing river, each bump of the car jostled him awake. Every time he would open his weak eyes, he kept seeing one person's face- over and over again. Someone quite familiar and one he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Joss?" he tried to say

As he was sitting in the back of the car, Joss smiled at him, patted him on the knee and inhaled.

"I'm guessing this will be your closest call, John." her gentle but stern voice reached his ears. A voice he's been longing for so long.

"Closest call..?" he said confused struggling to see her face.

"You're not dying today John." he looked at him and then looked away smiling. She had her usual vest on with nice pants and her favorite boots on along with her detective badge on a chain around her neck.

"You and I both know, you're too stubborn to die this easily."

John almost laughed at her remark- although it was true, He didn't want to admit to it.

From a greater distance, like an echo, there was a faint voice. "Thank you for saving my life."

He took the words with him, little sparks of heat and light, as the darkness tried to engulf him, he held on as best as he could. The light of the horizon shone brightly through the car window, and she was gone, replaced with Finch with a terrified look on his face.

"Joss...wai-" his weakened voice trailed off as someone pressed on his gaping wound in his side.

 _There was a time I thought about saying goodbye._

 _What stopped you?_

 _You changed my mind Joss._

"You're going to be alright John, Just hang on." Finch says pressing on his abdomen wound with a bloody towel. Finch's hand shook at the sight of his friend's blood. He's never seen so much of it.

"Harold...Thank you." with the exhaled breath, he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Although its a little short, let me know if i should make a Chapter 2 in the foreseeable future:) Please favorite, follow, like...You know what to do!**

 **-k**


End file.
